Shattered Existence
by EzioAuditoreDaFirenze1500
Summary: Wherever Eren goes, Mikasa goes. Whatever Eren does, Mikasa does. This is the dynamic of the two's relationship until tragedy strikes. I suck at summaries but please read the story and review. Future fic of Shingeki no Kyojin. MikaEre. Updated every Sunday.
1. Intro Pt1: 1000 years in the future

"Damn it," Eren cursed. "Damn it," he cursed again. Why did she always have to show him up? And in front of Annie no less. Mikasa Ackerman, Eren's adoptive sister seemed to never pass up on an opportunity to surpass him in any activity be it basketball, racing, fencing or even cooking. But this time she crossed the line! Eren decided to sign-up for martial arts training within their school to impress Annie Leonhardt. He had thought himself successful until Mikasa asked him what he was up to every day after school. "I've joined the Martial Artist Club," he told her cautiously.

"I'll go with you," she said quickly but in an almost emotionless tone.

"You don't have to. Don't you have fencing training?" asked Eren with a little bit of bitterness in his voice as Eren had been beaten by Mikasa there only a month ago.

"I'll drop it," she finished as she left the room, leaving Eren in frustration. When she joined the Martial Artist Club, the teacher in charge asked Eren and Mikasa to have a mock fight.

"I-I'd rather not sir," pleaded Eren, already knowing the outcome of their imminent duel. The teacher responded by patting Eren on the back with laughter.

"Ah! A gentleman are you? Don't worry, I just want to see how she handles herself. Don't go to hard on her," he said as he pushed Eren into the arena. Mikasa entered the arena calmly in contrast to Eren's sweating and shaking. The teacher started the match. It was all over almost as soon as it started. Eren got Mikasa to the floor cleanly and swiftly. Or so he wished. In reality it was actually Mikasa who had floored Eren with ease. Everyone in the room was shocked at how easily Eren fell. To Eren's dismay, Annie looked away with boredom. Feeling disgraced and angry, Eren picked himself up and left school. He was followed closely by Mikasa.

"The hell do you want!?" Eren asked angrily. Mikasa was a little hurt by his snapping at her but remained composed nonetheless.

"I wanted to see if you were alright," she explained.

"There you go again, acting as if I'm your little brother! God! Can you let up for at least one minute and stop following me wherever I go!?" he shouted as he stormed off, leaving Mikasa in dismay. Things between Eren and herself had changed drastically since her first day at this school. She and her parents had moved in the neighbourhood and made quick friends with the Jaeger family next door. Her first day of school was eventful to say the least.

* * *

Mikasa and Eren entered the school building together causing Eren's friends and classmates to question their relation. Questions ranged from "Who's that new girl?" or "Eren has a girlfriend?". Jean Kirstein, Eren's rival took one look at Mikasa and was instantly smitten. When Eren turned his back, Jean made his move.

"You must be new cause I'd definitely remember a face like yours," he said lamely. Mikasa looked him with confusion. "Oh em, I mean, you have really pretty hair," he finished.

"Thanks," she said as she caught up with Eren who had started walking away. Jean hung his head in shame. He then moved in to listen to Eren and Mikasa's conversation.

"What did he want?" Eren asked her.

"I don't know, something about my hair," she said with a smile. Eren flicked around Mikasa's hair.

"If you ask me, it's too long. I think short hair would suit you better," he suggested.

"Okay, well how short do you think it should be?" she asked as they walked away. Jean was baffled. He lost a girl to Eren? Did their roles somehow reverse? He had just lost all faith in humanity. At the end of the day, Mikasa had already made friends out of the gluttonous Sasha Brauss, the self-reserved Annie Leonhardt, the tough but caring Reiner Braun and the passionate but shy Armin Arlelt. She felt like she was going to enjoy herself in this new place. That was until she arrived home. "Thanks for showing me around today, Eren," said Mikasa at her doorstep. Eren scratched his head with embarrassment.

"Oh it was no problem. If you need anything, you know where to find me," Eren said as he went to enter his house. Mikasa opened her door and froze on the spot due to what she saw. Blood. All over the walls and floor. She wanted to scream Eren's name but the words were caught in her throat. Eren, noticing no movement from Mikasa, went over to her to see what the problem was. His reaction was almost the same as hers. Mikasa's parents. On the floor, in a pool of blood. Eren led Mikasa into the house. "We have to call the police," said Eren. Just as he finished his sentence, the two of them were ambushed by three men. They were knocked out and pushed in the back of a van. Eren came to half an hour later. "What the hell? Where are we? Mikasa wake up," Eren said. He and Mikasa were both tied to separate chairs in front of their kidnappers. Mikasa woke up after Eren caught her attention.

"Are you sure that's her? She doesn't look like much to me," said one of the kidnappers.

"That's definitely her. You can tell by the eyes. She's a descendant of that ancient oriental ruler or whatever. She'll fetch a nice price as a slave for some pervert," said another. "The mother was a direct descendant though. The hell did you kill her for?"

"The crazy bitch went berserk on me! She almost killed me with scissors," the first one defended.

"So that's your excuse? So be it," concluded the second one.

"What's up with the boy? Why'd we grab him?"

"I haven't killed anyone in months, my arms getting flabby," explained the second with a wicked smile. While the kidnappers were busy talking, Eren worked on breaking free of the ropes that tied his hands to the chair. When they turned their backs, Eren got out of the chair and used the discarded ropes to strangle the first kidnapper. He then took a knife from the kidnapper's pocket and stabbed the second one through the back.

"Die! Die you scum! This is what you deserve! Don't get back up!" he said as he continued to stab him. When he was sure the kidnapper was dead he went over to a shocked Mikasa and cut her bonds. "I hope I didn't scare you," Eren said. He really didn't want Mikasa to think he was a murdering psychopath that killed without remorse. Mikasa did not give him the answer he expected.

"There were three of them," she said in an almost lifeless tone. As if to follow up on her observation, the third kidnapper appeared behind Eren and grabbed his neck. He pushed Eren to the wall and began to strangle him. Mikasa froze on the spot, at a loss for what to do.

"You killed them, you little brat! I will make you pay dearly!" the kidnapper said with a dangerously sadistic kind of anger. Eren looked over to Mikasa.

"Mikasa! Fight! You have to fight! If you don't, we'll die, if you do, we'll live! Please! You have to fight! Fight! Fight!" he struggled to say as he was on the verge of suffocating. Mikasa trembled. Her parents were dead, and her new friend was dying before her eyes. She had to something but she was too scared. Then Eren's words crept into her mind. Fight. She had to fight! She picked up the discarded knife that Eren had previously used and with one fluid motion, lunged into the kidnapper's neck. He died instantly, dropping a gasping Eren to the ground. The police swarmed the place within an hour with Eren's father Grisha accompanying them.

"Eren! Mikasa! Are you alright?" he asked as he grabbed the two teenagers. Mikasa did not respond.

"We're fine dad," Eren assured. Grisha nodded and turned to Mikasa.

"I know what happened. Do you have any relatives in the area?" he asked. Mikasa shook her head weakly.

"I'm cold, Mr. Jaeger. I don't have anywhere to go," she said feebly. Eren walked up to Mikasa and took off his scarf. He wrapped it around her neck.

"You can have this. It's quite warm," he said. Mikasa felt the soft cloth around her neck.

"It is," she said quietly.

"Mikasa. You can stay with us until everything is sorted. You can make your home with us," Grisha said. Eren blushed a little at the thought of having Mikasa live with them but he put that thought aside. Mikasa needed comfort. He took her hand in his.

"Let's go Mikasa. To our home," he said. Tears formed in Mikasa's eyes. She hiccuped and nodded.

"Yes, let's go home," she said.

* * *

Mikasa sighed at the painful memories. Ever since that day when Eren saved her, she promised herself that she would always protect him like he did for her. He didn't seem to appreciate her gestures though. But she would continue to try. And she would follow him wherever he went to make sure nothing bad would happen to him. She was now adopted into the Jaeger family. She had a new life now. But her's and Eren's relationship had changed now. They were closer yet distant. No matter how much she tried to prevent it, he would always move away from her.

* * *

**Please review.** **If I'm sure you're interested, I'll continue this story. **

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of the characters included in this fic.**


	2. Intro Pt2: Advancing Threat

Eren slammed the door behind him. Damn it. Why the hell did she have to ruin everything for him? Annie probably thought he was some pussy now. "Eren," his mother called from the sitting room.

"Yes mom?" he asked as he went inside the room. There was his mother with Eren's best friend Armin.

"Armin's here. Are you two heading out?" she asked.

"Uh yeah. Let's go Armin," Eren said as he and Armin left the house.

* * *

"I think you're overreacting here Eren," Armin said after Eren had finished ranting about the incident at school.

"In what way? She does this all the damn time! Whether it's to show me up or to just surpass me I don't know, but seriously! I wished she'd just piss of sometimes," Eren said.

"I think you're lucky Eren. You know, to have someone besides your parents always looking out for you. And also to have someone to always challenge you to be your best," Armin finished. "I think you should go apologize to Mikasa for shouting at her." Eren was surprised at what Armin had to say. He was usually so reserved on these matters. He was right. He was lucky to have Mikasa.

"Didn't take much convincing on your part did it Armin? Alright, let's go find Mikasa," Eren said. Armin nodded and they set out.

* * *

Mikasa was still sad about Eren's treatment of her earlier. Did he hate her now? She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she knew she was responsible for his resentment of her. She needed to find him and apologize. Before she could leave, an arm wrapped itself around her shoulders. She turned to her left to see it belonged to Jean. "Well hello Snow White. Looking beautiful as ever," he failed. Mikasa rolled her eyes. "Why are you alone?" he asked her.

"I need to go find Eren," she said. Jean felt a twisty feeling in his gut at the mention of his rival's name.

"Why bother? He's probably doesn't want your company anyway," Jean said. Mikasa frowned. Eren and Armin turned the corner and found Mikasa in the same spot she was in five minutes ago but this time with company. Eren saw Jean's arm around Mikasa's shoulders and felt his temperature rise.

"Maybe you're right," Mikasa agreed sadly. Jean smiled and led Mikasa away.

"I on the other hand, would love to have you with me," said Jean, finally saying the right thing. Mikasa gave him one of the faintest smiles in history and nodded. Inside Jean's head, millions of Mini Jeans danced in praise. He finally got Mikasa. His happiness was short lived as they bumped into Eren and Armin.

"Eren?" Mikasa asked startled.

"Mikasa?" Eren asked, feeling the same. Eren frowned at Jean who was cursing mentally. "Why's he with you?"

"I was keeping her company. You know, something her boyfriend should be doing?" Jean answered. Both Eren and Mikasa blushed furiously while Armin just chuckled.

"Boyfriend?! Where'd that come from?!" Eren and Mikasa asked in unison. Jean looked confused and then relieved.

"You guys didn't know. Everyone in school thinks you're dating. Always with each other, doing the same activities," Eren half scowled at Mikasa as if to say 'well look what you've done.' She looked disappointed in herself and Eren then remembered why he came back.

"Mikasa, I came here to apologize for snapping at you," Eren said. "It's not your fault you're a natural. I'll just work hard to beat you!" Mikasa almost teared up at Eren's words. So he didn't hate her. That was good. "Now I'll just leave you too to whatever it was you were doing," Eren said as he and Armin walked off. Mikasa noticed that Jean's arm was still around her shoulders. She took it off and caught up with Eren leaving Jean in pieces. Jean's friend Connie walked past. Jean wiped his hand on his back.

"Jean, what the hell? What'd you wipe on my back?" he asked in anger. Jean remained motionless.

"The last remnants, of my faith in humanity," he said lifelessly.

* * *

"Commander Pixis, what's the problem?" the president asked. Pixis sighed and took a gulp out of his wine.

"They've wiped out the entire population of Australia within a week. We're not going to be able to keep the news away from the public any longer," he said. The president stroked his beard.

"Very well. Inform the other presidents of the situation. It's only a matter of time before those monstrosities head north and reach us. That is if they can swim," the president finished.

Pixis did a salute and left the office. It was only a matter of time until Japan and the rest of the world were flung into chaos. They had to find a way to neutralize this problem. If all went wrong, they would have to initiate Emergency Protocol 23: The evacuation of the remaining human race into the three heavily reinforced walls in North America: Maria, Rose and Sina. Pixis hoped that it wouldn't have to come to that but the way things were going, suggested that it would soon.

* * *

**Short chapter to round off the introduction. They will get longer. The plot matures next chapter and please review.**


End file.
